


Work This Body

by danibellew10280



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Target AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danibellew10280/pseuds/danibellew10280
Summary: Needed me some "wholesome" bubbline target au





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions/concerns about this story, please email me at danibellew10280@gmail.com  
> Please do not use my email as a replacement for the comments section

     Marceline stood in front of the mirror examining herself in her new work uniform. It was just 20 minutes until her first shift started and she was pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment the moment she left the break room. She'd waited until she got to work to change into her uniform so that there was no chance of anyone she knew seeing her. Marceline adjusted the collar of her red polo shirt and buttoned it's top button. This was just until she could get herself a real job, she was sure of it. It wasn't like she'd never worked in retail before, but it was different to get a job to help earn some extra money in high school than it was to be stuck as a corporate slave at age 23 while you're struggling to adapt to the real world after college.

     Marceline jumped as she heard the door to the break room squeak open. She quickly turned her head to look at who had walked in, it was a slender girl who looked to be about 4 inches shorter than Marceline. She was wearing a red polo much like Marceline's, but her's was brighter, her khaki pants looked more formal than Marceline's tan jeans, and the girl's black belt pulled the outfit together, somehow making her look cute despite being in uniform. She also wore a yellow visor on top of her curly, pink hair. Marceline wasn't too sure that employees were allowed to use hair dye, but she chose not to question it. The girl smiled at Marceline and went to sit down on the red couch along the wall, she picked up a magazine off of the coffee table and began reading silently. Marceline turned back around, suddenly feeling much more nervous. She fidgetted in front of the body length mirror, trying to get a better look at the pink haired girl without being noticed.

     "What's your name?" The girl said out of nowhere.

     "Um.." Marceline's mind blanked, "I'm.. uh... what's yours?" Her voice sounded much more defensive than she had intended it to.

     The girl laughed, causing Marceline to blush, "I'm Bonnibel, let me guess, you tested pretty poorly in school?"

     Marceline stumbled over her words in an attempt to redeem herself, "No, I didn't really, I mean, I didn't fail, well I failed some stuff, but I didn't do horribly. At least not all the time, I tested fine really, I'm not stupid or anything. Some of my teachers thought I was, but I'm really not. I mean, I might be a little bit stupid," Her words came out fast and awkwardly.

     Bonnibel laughed again, "Okay then, when's your shift?"

     "It's at 4-" Marceline's watch beeped suddenly, cutting her off. She looked down at her wrist, where her watch read 4:15 pm, "Well now, I guess," She laughed awkwardly and turned to walk towards the door.

     Marceline could feel Bonnibel's eyes on her as she left the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against the wall of the short hallway, leading out to the rest of the store. How could any person possibly be that awkward? She couldn't even tell the girl her name!

     "You're such an idiot," She muttered to herself, "You had the opportunity to make friends with someone who's probably in a situation similar to yours."

     She sighed, who was she kidding? No one was in her situation, no one else had her stupid father or had flunked out in their senior year of college. Marceline pushed herself up and off of the wall. She pulled open one of the large double doors that led to the aisle running down the center of the store. To her right was the men's department, it was almost completely customer free and the employees seemed to just be huddled together talking about something. Marceline decided it was probably sports. On her left was the women's department, where she'd been assigned to work. There were several women wandering around the area looking through racks and racks and shelves and shelves of clothes, there was no way Marceline would be able to memorize where everything was in this section, let alone the entire store.

     After a few seconds of standing awkwardly in the doorway, Marceline walked over to a display of what used to be folded sweaters but was now a complete mess of wadded up shirts, pants, and even a few shoes. She started with picking up the shoes and organizing them into pairs, at least the ones that had their other pair withing visible range from the display where she was. She moved the shoes to the side of the display and began to fold the carelessly strewn about pairs of jeans, which she then hung on the appropriate racks in order of size, separated by style. Marceline grabbed the shoes and carried them to the women's section of the shoe department where a young looking teenage boy with short, unkempt blonde hair took them from her. As she was walking back to the women's department, she noticed a spot of pink in her peripheral vision. Marceline turned to see the girl from the break room working just off to her right, restocking electronics. She hesitated before changing her course and walking over to Bonnibel.

     Marceline cleared her throat a few feet off from Bonnibel's left, causing the girl to look up. An easy smile spread across Bonnibel's face, and she set the box, with what appeared to be a gaming console of some sort, that she had just picked up back down.

     "Well hello there Uh."

     Marceline felt her cheeks heat up and she laughed awkwardly, "It's actually Marceline, not Uh."

     Bonnibel's smile grew, "Good to know. What are you doing over here, Marceline?"

     Marceline decided that she liked hearing the other girl say her name.

     Bonnibel was looking at Marceline expectantly, "Marce?"

     Marceline was shocked, were they already at the point of using nicknames? "I'm, um, I'm sorry, what?"

     Bonnibel laughed, "Forget about it. When's your shift over?"

     "Uh, closing time? Yeah, 10."

     "Cool, I get off at 9, do you want to hang out after you get off?"

     Marceline raised one eyebrow quizzically, "Tonight?"

     "Yeah," Bonnibel's expression seemed to fall, "Are you busy?"

     "What? No? No. Tonight works."

     "Cool, I'll meet you in the break room after your shift," Bonnibel went back to restocking.

     Marceline stood there silently for a few seconds, feeling very confused, before turning away and heading back to the women's section.

     Marceline picked up several new pairs of pants that had been thrown onto the display she'd been fixing up before and then began to fold the t-shirts that had been put there and move them to their correct locations, she cast a glance at her watch which now read 6:43, she'd been working for more than 2 hours already, but she knew the next 3 and a half would be torture. At least she hadn't seen anyone she knew, she took the latest shift she could get.

     "Well look who's here," A nasal voice came from behind Marceline, she instantly knew who it belonged to.

     Marceline resisted the urge to turn around and kick the girl in the shin, "What do you want  **Lexi**?"

     Marceline heard a gasp from behind her, "Excuse you? That is not my name."

     Marceline spun on her heel and leaned down to be at eye-level with the short, curvy girl, "And this is not your store, so I'd recommend you shut your pretty little mouth and walk away before I report you for misuse of the products."

     The girl's eyes widened and she looked over at her small group of friends who, much to Marceline's delight, looked terrified. She scoffed and walked over to her friends, whispering something to them before sashaying away, her friends scurrying after her like lost ducklings. Marceline glanced around the women's section and sighed, she knew she would need to talk to some customers eventually, or maybe she could just lie and tell everyone that she did. She liked that plan more.


	2. Two

     Marceline pushed open the door to the break room, thoroughly exhausted. She frowned as she realized no one else was there. She collapsed onto the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Had she scared Bonnibel off? Bonnibel had been the one who had suggested hanging out, hadn't she? Maybe she had just gotten tired and went home? Marceline sighed and opened her eyes, she looked at the mirror in the corner of the room, she looked like shit. She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up, walking over to the mirror. She shoved her hands into her pockets and stared at herself, maybe her dad was right about her, she certainly didn't seem to be able to get anything right. Marceline stepped into the employee bathroom connected to the break room and changed back into the black t-shirt and blue jeans she'd worn into work earlier that day. She stuffed her work clothes into the small backpack she carried instead of a purse and sat back down on the couch. Just as Marceline sat, the door to the break room opened and Bonnibel walked in. Marceline jumped up off of the couch and smoothed out her t-shirt anxiously, she could make a friend, she'd prove her dad wrong.

     "Marceline! You're here!" The shorter girl threw her arms around Marceline's waist.

     Marceline awkwardly hugged her back, "Yeah, where were you?"

     "I'd just stepped outside for some air, it feels awful small in here if you're alone."

     "I guess your right."

     Bonnibel let go of Marceline and took a step back, "Well are you ready?"

     Marceline swung her backpack over her shoulder and nodded. Bonnibel grabbed her hand, sending electricity through Marceline's veins, and pulled her out of the break room, dragging her across the whole store and into the parking lot.

     Bonnibel looked up at Marceline, "Did you drive here?"

     Marceline shook her head, her apartment was close enough to the Target that she could walk.

     Bonnibel smiled, "Awesome! We don't have to worry about two cars then, come on!"

     Bonnibel pulled Marceline over to a small, old, pink Volkswagen beetle.

     Suddenly the pink-haired girl looked embarrassed, but she didn't sound any different, "Well, get in!"

     Bonnibel dropped Marceline's hand and climbed into the driver's side of the car as Marceline walked around to the passenger's side. Marceline sat awkwardly with her backpack in her lap as Bonnibel started the car.

     "You can just put that in the back seat if you'd like."

     Marceline looked up from her lap, "Huh?"

     Bonnibel giggled, "Nothing hun," she grabbed Marceline's backpack and tossed it into the back before pulling out of her parking spot.

     Marceline stared down at her hands, was she supposed to say something? She'd never really had many friends before. Sure there was Keila back in grade school, but that was years ago, and they'd grown up like sisters. She turned her head and watched the cars beside them through the window. All of those people looked like they had their lives together, they all probably had steady jobs and happy families and loads of friends. She sighed.

     "What's got ya down Marce?"

     "Huh? Nothing, what? I'm fine. What?" Marceline cursed herself silently, how could one person possibly be so god damned awkward?

     "Uh huh, sure. Spill."

     Marceline looked over at Bonnibel, was she supposed to tell her anything personal yet? They'd only known each other for a few hours, but then again she was riding in this girl's car with no idea where they were going.

     "Marcy?"

     Marceline tensed, "W-what did you just call me?"

     Bonnibel hesitated, "Um... Marcy?"

     Marceline cracked her knuckles nervously, "Uh, right, where are we going?"

     "The Ruby Tuesday's a couple of exits over, is that okay?"

     They were going out for dinner? "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

     Marceline went back to looking out the window, Ash was the only other person who had called her Marcy. Well, Ash and her mother, at least that's what her dad had told her. She began drumming her fingers on her thigh anxiously, what were the social protocols here? She was going out to dinner with some girl she hadn't even known for a day. Why on earth did she agree to this? 

     "We're here."

     Marceline jumped slightly and spun around to look at Bonnibel, "Hu-what?"

     Bonnibel smiled and laughed, "We're here doofus. Get outta my car."

     Marceline stepped out of the beetle awkwardly, "Um.. so dinner?"

     "Yeah, you said that was cool, right?"

     "Right, right. Yeah, no, of course it is. Sorry."

     Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "Calm down Marceline, it's dinner, we're hanging out, right?"

     "Uh... right. Yeah."

     "Cool," Bonnibel grabbed Marceline by the wrist and pulled her inside.

     Marceline stood silently, hyper-aware of Bonnibel's warm hand on her cool wrist, as Bonnibel asked for a table.

     "Come on Marce. Let's go," Bonnibel dragged Marceline to a small booth and let go of her wrist, sliding into one of the sides.

     Marceline sat down opposite her, "So... hi?"

     Bonnibel giggled and Marceline blushed, "Hey there."

     "Um... do you like music?"

     Bonnibel smiled and leaned across the table, "Why are you here?"

     Marceline was confused, "Uh, I guess because you asked me to come?"

     Bonnibel's smile grew, "Is that a question or an answer Marcy?"

     Marceline shifted in her seat, "An answer?"

     Bonnibel laughed, "Okay, I asked, fair enough. But why did you say yes? You barely know me."

     "You're cute," Marceline blurted out before she could stop herself, her hands instantly went to cover her mouth and she could feel her whole face going red, "I... I mean you're cool. Sorry, you're cool," Her voice was muffled by her hands.

     Bonnibel smiled again, "I'm cool huh? Okay then. I'll accept that. Although, frankly, I preferred that first one. Just between you and me."


End file.
